A Confession?
by angelcutepie
Summary: Serena had been hiding her feelings for Ash for a long time, but now she thinks she's ready to finally tell him. But will she have the courage to finally tell him? Does he even have feelings for her? Find out in this short, Amourshipping One-Shot.


**Author's Notes: It's been FOREVER since I've last written anything. I can honestly say, though, it felt good to get back up here and put something up :)**

**So the new Pokemon Series X and Y has started and I LOVE it. It's pretty awesome. And needless to say, I've fallen in love with Amourshipping :p**

**I'll keep the blabber for the end. I hope you guys enjoy this quick, short one-shot.**

* * *

"Should I tell him now?" The girl asked as she paced back and fourth in front of her two friends. She folded her arms and held a look of confusion on her face. "What if..he doesn't feel the same?" She stopped and looked at her two friends who were obviously bored of her ranting.

The little blonde-haired girl jumped up from her seat and grabbed the older girl by her arms in clear frustration. "Snap out of it, Serena! I may be young, but trust _me_ I _know_ when someone likes someone else! If you don't tell Ash when he comes back, then I WILL!" The little girl let go of Serena and folded her arms with a small, furious pout on her face to let the older girl know that she was not playing any games.

"Aah!" Serena cupped her hands over her mouth as blushed covered her face. "Y-you can't do that! It's something _I _have to do for myself."_  
_

"Bonnie, take it easy on her," the guy said as he reached for her sister to pull her back, only for her to dodge his reach.

"No! Clemont, she's been acting like this ever since she began to travel with us. It's time for her to let Ash know how she feels!" The little girl glared at Serena, who was currently frightened by the young girl.

"Bonnie, go outside and wait for Ash. _I _will talk to Serena," Clemont told his little sister. His little sister didn't act aggressive towards Serena or anyone for that matter, but he knew she was just frustrated with Serena after having this talk more times than he could count. He didn't want his little sister intimidating Serena, because he knew it wouldn't help into telling Ash how she feels about him.

Bonnie tried to interject but Clemont threw a glare at his sister that frightened her not to say anything else.

She picked up Dedenne with a pout and headed out the door.

"Knock on the door when you see Ash coming," Clemont told his sister before he shut the door and locked it.

Serena sat on a nearby chair, in relief that Bonnie was gone. She definitely wasn't helping her feel any better. She then focused her blue eyes up on Clemont's who was eyeing her. "Clemont," Serena finally said, "do you know _anything _about love?" she asked in the nicest way she could. From the time they've been together and how he acted, she didn't think Clemont could really help her in any way.

Clemont's expression dropped into one of embarrassment before he pulled up a chair and sat in from of his friend. "Look, Serena, I may _not _know everything about love, but I can assure you that I'm not oblivious about it either, unlike Ash."

Serena softened her facial expression and continued to listen to Clemont talk. She trusted him with whatever he had to say.

"You have strong feelings for Ash, and you have ever since you two met when you were little at Professor Oak's Summer camp. Even though you've never had a chance to tell him because you hadn't seen him in years, now's the chance because you two are traveling with each other. You've had the chance the day you met up with him again."

Serena put her hand over her heart and continued to listen.

"I know you think Ash doesn't have feelings for you, but let me tell you this coming from another guy...Ash definitely likes you. I always catch him staring at you, blushing whenever you compliment him on something, and by the way he treats and acts towards you, you can tell he has _some _kind of feelings for you."

"But what if he's just being super friendly? And thinks of me as a little sister?...not a girlfriend." The blonde-haired girl folded her arms in disappointment.

"If I know Ash, it's _more_ than just a sister-kind-of-relationship he wants with you. Look, maybe he's just shy like you and doesn't want to tell you how he feels. And you know, Ash is stubborn so he's not going to make the first move..at least not for a while. I'm telling you, Serena, you have nothing to worry about. The sooner you tell him, the better you'll be. The better _both _of you will be."

Serena sighed and smiled as she unfolded her arms. "Thank you, Clemont," she said. The pretty girl reached over and hugged Clemont. She felt better about herself after being assured.

Just at that moment, they both heard a tiny knock on the door from Bonnie who was letting them know Ash was on the way.

Serena hopped up from her chair with a bit of panic. "You can do it Serena, okay? Don't panic," Clemont told her to keep her calm.

Clemont walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door, letting in his litter sister and Dedenne. He left the door open because Ash was only a few feet away.

Bonnie and Clemont both gave Serena assuring and encouraging glances. She nodded at the two family members and stood up.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted as he walked in the room they were staying in for the night at the Pokecenter.

"Pika!" the little electric type greeted as he hopped in Bonnie's arms much to her happiness.

"Uh, hey Ash," Clemont said, "me and Bonnie were just about to get something to eat."

Ash's eyes lit up at the thought of food. Especially after the hard training he'd just finished with his Pokemon. "That sounds great! I came back just in time! I'm coming too! Sere-"

But before Ash could finish his sentence, Clemont and his little sister hurried out the door with Dedenne and Pikachu closely behind them. "We'll bring you two something back!" Ash heard Bonnie shout.

Ash pouted and sat at the small table Serena was currently sitting. "Well, that was kind of weird." Ash said to himself as he scratched his head. "I really hope they don't forget to bring us food back. I'm starving." Ash's stomach growled louder than normal and he groaned before he looked at Serena who usually laughs when his stomachs growls loud.

"Hey..." Ash put his hand on top of Serena's which caused her to blush. "What's wrong? You look...like something's bothering you."

The blue-eyed girl quickly moved her hand from under Ash's and waved her hands in front of her to emphasize she was okay. "I'm fine, Ash! I was just...lost in thought." She laughed ans smiled uneasily in attempt to reassure Ash she was okay.

Lucky for her, Ash believed her because he smiled and nodded his head.

She sighed to herself in relief while blush dusted her cheeks.

"So, Ash, how'd your training go today?"

"It was awesome!" Ash beamed with excitement. "I'll be ready to take on the gym leader of Cyllage City tomorrow!"

Serena laughed at Ash's excitement and admired his determination. She had no doubt in him that he'd win tomorrow's battle with the Cyllage City gym leader and get the Cliff Badge. She thought Ash was amazing at battle. How quick he thinks on his feet when his Pokemon are in sticky situations. How hard he works with his Pokemon to get him far in battles.

Serena felt her cheeks warm up as she thought about Ash. She quickly snapped out of it. "So, Ash... I wanted to talk to you about something." she choked out. She took a deep breath and calmed down and gave herself encouraging thoughts. "It's important."

"Is it about a battle?" Ash asked, densely.

Serena formed her mouth into an upset pout, before turning her lips loose. She had to remember who she was dealing with here. "No, it's about me..." she blushed and looked away to avoid Ash's brown eyes staring softly at her.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Ash asked as he moved his chair closer to his and placed his hand on her forehead to feel for any unusual warmth. "You don't seem to have a temperature," he stated as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"I'm not sick," Serena said softly.

"Then what's wrong? What do you have to talk to me about?" He placed his hand on her leg which only furthered the blushing on her face.

"I..." _You can do this, Serena.. just say it. _"Ash...I like you." she blurted out, catching the raven-haired boy off guard. She put her hand over her heart and slunk back in her chair and let the blush take over her smooth cheeks as Ash stared blankly at her, not saying a word.

"Y-you like me?" Ash pointed to himself. Serena slowly nodded her head and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

However, Ash placed his hand on her chin, gently tugged so she knew to come closer to him, and brought her close until they were face-to-face, almost kissing.

"Would you believe me if I told you I liked you too?" Ash whispered softly against her lips.

"Do..you really?" She looked deep into Ash's eyes, trying to hold back her smile.

Ash smirked and kissed her, putting a yes to her question and an end to all of her worries about Ash not sharing the same feelings.

They both pulled away from the kiss, and stared at each other; brown eyes meeting blue. They both had blush and smiles on their faces as they admired one another.

"I can't believe you like me, Serena." Ash said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I've been liking you for a while, but I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't think you did."

Serena giggled and gave Ash a quick peck on the lips. "I was the same... I didn't tell you because I was afraid of getting hurt."

"I'll never hurt you, Serena... I promise." She smiled at Ash and kissed him again. This time it was a deeper, sweet and passionate kiss they continued for a long time. Now that they both knew for sure that they had each other, they felt complete.

"Clemont, I'm going to find you a girl like Serena," Bonnie whispered as her and Clemont peaked in the bedroom door. "It's time for you to have a girlfriend too, and I won't stop looking for you!"

Clemont simply sighed and hung his head low with tears streaming down his face as he thought of many more embarrassing moments he's going to have because of his little sister.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Eh, I was never good at humor lol. Eh, oh well, I can say I tried.**

**I hope you Amourshippers enjoyed this cliche one-shot I typed up in like an hour. I had such a huge urge to write a one-shot for Amourshipping to show my admiration, lol. :p**

** And for my Pearlshippers (if any have read this), I haven't betrayed you :p I still love Pearlshipping...it's just Amourshipping really has my heart now. And it's more likely to happen because it's confirmed that Serena has feeling for Ash. It totes has a possibility to become cannon and I really hope it does :) Right now, it's just like a one-sided cannon thing xD **

**Anyways, I MIGHT throw up a few one-shots here and there. I really don't have much time to write anymore because of school, cheerleading, and I now work :D So right now, if I put up anything, it will only be one-shots. I don't know if I will be continuing 'The Crazy World of High School 2' /: I feel really bad, but...I have my reasons.**

**If I do finish it, it will definitely take a while for new chapters. Hopefully one day I will indeed finish it, but as of right now it is discontinued. Sorry guys :\ I don't mean to disappoint you. **

**See you all soon! Please leave reviews!**

**- Angel**


End file.
